Corriente
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Él la empuja a la corriente, y ella quiere que la ahogue. Rodolphus X Bellatrix. Lemon. Traducción de Undertow, de Sionnain.


**Disclaimer: yo solo traduzco. La autora es Sionnain y este fic se titula "Undertow". El original podéis encontrarlo en la página web de junto al resto de sus historias de los Black. La hizo a finales de enero del 2005.**

**N/A. Dedicado a Kirixchi.**

**N/T. Me está dando por traducir aquí a machete, y regreso con las historias de Sionnain x) Esta vez es casi una viñeta, pero tengo intención de traducir todas sus historias de Harry Potter, y tarde o temprano tendría que caer esta. Otra vez es Bellatrix/Rodolphus, jiji. El otro día estuve releyendo las traducciones de estos dos que llevaba hechas y OMGAWDTODOSEXE. Tengo otro a medias que es que te dan ganas de lanzarte al cuello de Rody, ya veréis xD Que, por cierto, creo que en una de las últimas traducciones que hice dije que Sionnain había dicho que dejaba de escribir definitivamente de HP, pero hace un tiempo vi que había subido a una comunidad de LJ una nueva sobre Bellatrix. Era sólo una viñeta, pero menos es nada. Dudo que se meta en una historia larga, pero quizá sí se anime a algún one-shot. Pongamos muchas velitas a Voldy.**

**El título ha costado. La traducción literal vendría a ser resaca (pero la del mar), pero claro, si ponía resaca se daba por hecho que era de alcohol... xD mentes sucias, que sois unos mentes sucias! Así que al final me decidí por "corriente", que le pegaba más a un río que marea, oleaje o algo así.**

**CORRIENTE**

Ve el atardecer ponerse sobre el río, de pie junto a la ventana. Le gustan los ríos: fluyen rápidos y salvajes, y son profundos e insoldables. Cualquier cosa que se interponga en el camino de la corriente es arrastrada por capricho del río. Le gustaría que nombrasen un río por ella; y, sin embargo, es ella quien lleva el nombre de una estrella. Algo frío y lejano, pero ardiente y tan cercano que deslumbra. Quizá es aplicable después de todo.

El sol se pone, pero sigue haciendo calor. El aire es seco y nada se mueve excepto el río de debajo. El ventilador gira en el techo, empujando perezosamente el agobiante aire por una habitación donde todo permanece inmóvil. Su pelo cae pegado a su cara, pero no hace amago de apartarlo.

Le escucha entrar, pero él permanece en silencio. Apenas hablan entre ellos porque no necesitan palabras. No aparta la mirada de la ventana cuando él se pone tras ella. La coge por los brazos y los aplasta contra el cristal. Su cuerpo está duro a su espalda, y empuja sus caderas contra ella. El movimiento es amenazador. La mujer ladea la cabeza, él le muerde el cuello.

Mantiene las manos pegadas a la ventana aunque ya la ha soltado. Sus rodillas están temblando de miedo o de deseo o los dos, así que apoya su peso contra el cristal. No le dará la satisfacción de apoyarse en él.

Él tiene un cuchillo en su mano izquierda, y lo baja hasta su pecho. Ella no lleva nada más que un corsé del color de la sangre y unos ligueros sujetos con un portaligas negro. El conjunto no es tanto para él sino por ella. Le gusta la decadencia y aprecia su cuerpo voluptuoso en lencería fina. A medida que el sol se oculta en el horizonte, empieza a ver su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Está deslizando el filo del cuchillo por el corsé. Sabe que lo arruinará. Le ha costado varios cientos de galeones, y él lo cortará como si no valiese nada. Le gusta eso, también.

Lo hace, moviendo el filo con perecia y cortando los intrincados cordones del corsé. Ocasionalmente corta la piel, y ella gime. El cielo está rojo ahora, el sol está siendo engullido por el río. Ella está siendo devorada por él. El corsé cae al suelo entre los dos. Pone la bota entre sus piernas y la vuelve a empujar contra el cristal, obligándole a abrirlas. Mueve el cuchillo entre ellas. Frota la hoja del cuchillo contra ella, y cree que tal vez consiga ver la estrella por la cual ha sido nombrada. Corta las bragas, y el trozo de seda cae al suelo entre ellos para yacer junto al corsé.

La coge del pelo con una mano y tira mientras el cuchillo cae estrepitosamente contra el suelo. La toma violentamente, como siempre hace, y ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás. La empuja haciéndola inclinarse hacia delante, él detrás, dentro de ella, mientras la mujer apoya sus brazos en la ventana. El cielo se ha vuelto negro, y la luna rojiza resplandece en el cielo mientras ella gime por su asalto. Él le clava las uñas en la espalda y la araña; ella desea que hubiera sido el cuchillo.

Cuando se corre, la pega contra él, haciéndola tensarse. Ella gira la cabeza y se encuentra con sus ojos. Son oscuros e impenetrables como el río que corre debajo. No sabe si él es la corriente o lo es ella, pero sabe una cosa cuando él la besa.

Ambos serán llevados bajo una luna roja, y las frías estrellas centellearán mucho después de que se hayan ahogado en la corriente.


End file.
